Infatuation
by ChronicLegCramp-Since'99
Summary: 'He was nine when he met her. He sat alone at the bottom of a flight of steps that lead up to a set of flats, his ivory coloured hair messy, falling into his eyes and an angry scowl on his face.' Clary/Seb. Out of character Sebastian. Enjoy!


**Infatuation**

**A TMI One-shot by ChronicLegCramp-Since'99**

Pairing: Clary/Sebastian

*Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments and all its characters belong to Cassandra Clare, respectively*

* * *

He was nine when he met her. He sat alone at the bottom of a flight of steps that lead up to a set of flats, his ivory coloured hair messy, falling into his eyes and an angry scowl on his face. He noticed her before she did him. Her fiery red hair was in two braids, flowing down her back as she walked along, hand in hand with a small boy with thick, dark locks and too-big, rectangular glasses on his face.

He hugged his legs, resting his chin on his knees and glared down at the pavement, waiting for them to pass.

"Hi," he glanced up slowly, his onyx black eyes meeting wide, emerald green ones. She smiled down at him despite his sour expression and he could now see the freckles sprinkled across her nose. "I'm Clary and this is Simon. What's your name?"

"I don't have one." He returned stubbornly, turning his head so that his cheek was pressed against his arm and partially hid his face.

"Oh…" Clary murmured sounding mildly dejected.

"Are you lost or something?" Simon asked, straightening his glasses and shifting so that his body was slightly shielding Clary's.

"No." the fair haired boy shot back defensively, blushing furiously when he saw the redhead's expression turn sympathetic.

"Your uniform- that's the same as ours. Do you wanna walk with us?" Clary stepped forward and held out her hand towards him, giggling as his blush reddened further.

"Are you coming or not? We're gonna be late," Simon huffed, looking a little put out. The fair haired boy awkwardly got to his feet, slinging his bag over his shoulder and accepted the redhead's hand.

He walked silently beside Clary and her friend as they made their way to school; her hand was warm in his he couldn't help noticing and whenever he sent her a side glance, she was already looking up at him with an open smile on her lips. His frown only deepened as they walked, but when they reached the school and the pressure of her palm left his, he couldn't help but feel a jolt of panic within him, as she waved shyly and left with Simon in the direction of their classroom. It was his first day after all.

* * *

Eight years later, nothing much had changed except the gradual development of an infatuation he fought against daily. However, one night when he was at Clary's house and her mother was out, his urges got pretty bad. Simon was fast asleep amongst a mountain of cushions on the floor and the other two were sat on the sofa watching a film. At least, Clary was. The fair haired boy had quickly given up paying attention when Clary had leant her head on his shoulder and curled into his side. She had changed into her pyjamas earlier on and they consisted of a white, thin-strapped vest top, which she was clearly not wearing a bra under- not that her bust was incredibly big, but that wasn't the point- and a pair of skimpy, turquoise shorts. Needless to say, he kept his hands fisted in his lap even as his eyes continued to wander in the direction of her bare, creamy legs and he subtly breathed in the scent of her hair.

It was a while before he realised the film had finished. He wasn't sure how long they'd stayed in the same position but he could tell she was still awake.

"Jonathan?" she whispered eventually, having moved her mouth to his ear, making it even more difficult for him not to stroke his hand up her thigh.

"Yes?" even he could hear how much huskier his voice had become as he looked down at her. She looked like she was about to say something and then hastily glanced towards where Simon was sleeping. She got up, grabbing one of his hands and half-dragging him into her bedroom, shutting the door behind them. He could feel the heat rising not only to his face but in his entire body, as he stood still, his dark orbs trained on the floor. And then Clary's face was there, gazing up at him with a nervous smile. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans in an attempt to stop them trembling, not daring to breathe as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the hollow beneath his ear. The fair haired boy's eyes fluttered closed as something inside him seemed to ignite, setting him on fire.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" she breathed into his ear, sounding strangely vulnerable at the same time as excited, as she lifted one of his hands to press against her right breast. His lips parted and they could both hear his shallow breathing. He wanted more. But still he made no move. "Jonathan, open your eyes," he did so, wearily; he could feel her nipple hardening under his hand, as he met her emerald gaze with lidded eyes. She brushed the hair out of his face and trailed a finger along his bottom lip, smiling at the shudder it produced. "Now, kiss me," he looked down at her mouth momentarily and then slowly, carefully reached for her face and touched her lips with his own. He was gentle with her at first, but soon enough his mouth became increasingly insistent, his hands gliding freely over her body and pulling up her top. Clary broke the kiss to remove both her top and shorts and fling them aside. The fair haired boy was panting lightly, his face flushed as the redhead went straight to the buckle on his jeans; hesitantly he undid the buttons of his shirt and let it fall to the floor. He stepped out of his jeans as the redhead took his hands in hers and lead him to the single bed, sat him down and climbed into his lap. She pressed her chest against his as they started kissing again, opening her mouth more to gain access to his tongue than the other way around. His hands were everywhere; running down her spine, in her hair, on her thighs, on her breasts. He could hardly contain himself, especially when she started to move against him, rocking her hips almost instinctively. He lay her down then, impatiently getting her knickers off before doing the same with his boxers and pinning her down, as he parted her legs with his hips. Her breathing was heavy and loud as he bent to suck at the sensitive skin of her neck, using his teeth and listening to the moans that poured from her lips. He used one hand to guide his penis to her hole, while the other supported his weight and began to push inside. Clary let out a whimper, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment, but the fair haired boy continued, almost cumming right there and then as he pushed further inside her wet cavern. She was gasping now, looking up at him with unfocused eyes as she gripped his back, trying to pull him closer. He exhaled almost in relief once he was fully in, leaning down to kiss the redhead before he started moving in and out of her. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was being rough with her, as he thrust into her harder each time, but she was moaning and biting down on his shoulder and holding him so tight it was impossible for him to hold back. He was groaning as well now, his senses bursting with every push inside her. He picked up the speed, the feeling so good that it drowned out their embarrassingly loud noises of ecstasy. Suddenly, Clary arched her back and all but screamed his name, her nails biting into his skin. And then he released, buckling under the intensity of it. He collapsed on top of her with a sigh of immense satisfaction and all that could be heard beneath their laboured breathing was him murmuring her name.

"Clarissa…Clarissa…"


End file.
